The present exemplary embodiment relates to a pump assembly to pump molten metal. It finds particular application in conjunction with a shaft and impeller assembly for variable pressure pumps for filling molds with molten metal, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other like applications.
At times it is necessary to move metals in their liquid or molten form. Molten metal pumps are utilized to transfer or recirculate molten metal through a system of pipes or within a storage vessel. These pumps generally include a motor supported by a base member having a rotatable elongated shaft extending into a body of molten metal to rotate an impeller. The base member is submerged in the molten metal and includes a housing or pump chamber having the impeller located therein. The motor is supported by a platform that is rigidly attached to a plurality of structural posts or a central support tube that is attached to the base member. The plurality of structural posts and the rotatable elongated shaft extends from the motor and into the pump chamber submerged in the molten metal within which the impeller is rotated. Rotation of the impeller therein causes a directed flow of molten metal.
The impeller is mounted within the chamber in the base member and is supported by bearing rings to act as a wear resistant surface and allow smooth rotation therein. Additionally, a radial bearing surface can be provided on the elongated shaft or impeller to prevent excessive vibration of the pump assembly which could lead to inefficiency or even failure of pump components. These pumps have traditionally been referred to as centrifugal pumps.
Although centrifugal pumps operate satisfactorily to pump molten metal, they have never found acceptance as a means to fill molten metal molds. Rather, this task has been left to electromagnetic pumps, pressurized furnaces and ladeling. Known centrifugal pumps generally control a flow rate and pressure of molten metal by modulating the rotational rate of the impeller. However, this control mechanism experiences erratic control of the flow rate and pressure of molten metal when attempting to transfer molten metal into a mold such as a form mold. The erratic control of the flow of molten metal into the form mold is especially prevalent when attempting to fill a form mold for a complicated or intricately formed tool or part.